


I don’t need the world’s riches (as long as I got you)

by s42parksus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, High school crushes, I’m sorry Woojin, Jihoon is kinda petty, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ongniel or Onghwang? you decide, jinhwi if you squint, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s42parksus/pseuds/s42parksus
Summary: Jihoon thought of him as a threat from the very start while Woojin just wants to be friends, and maybe, something more.





	I don’t need the world’s riches (as long as I got you)

**Author's Note:**

> What even is that summary? 
> 
> Anyway I’m sad to see the 2park tag so dry so i did what I could. I know this probably sucked cause it’s kinda my first fic. Some support is always appreciated. (If anybody’s even reading this)

Jihoon looked at Woojin with a sneer. The latter was bent over his lunch tray, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible in the crowded canteen, as he looked around for empty tables to have his lunch, despite having moved here over a year ago. Jihoon felt triumphant, clearly pleased with his year-long efforts at ensuring that Woojin remained unwelcome in the prominent social cliques. 

After all, he thought, Woojin had the advantage of a rich family and so, he should be taught a lesson about how the less well-off people had to really work hard for themselves. Jihoon’s familiar words to his friends whenever he sought to discredit Woojin was: “Sometimes, we have to treat people unkindly for their own good.”

The fact that both Jihoon and Woojin were in the same class also helped for him to carry out his little project on the younger. Whenever the class had to form groups to carry out researches, Woojin was accidentally left out. The teachers found themselves having to force groups to include Woojin in the discussion.

They were also puzzled at the other students’ antipathy towards the quiet and thoughtful boy. But the class still remained hostile to Woojin. Jihoon was acknowledged as the leader in class, being the captain of the school’s football team. The others looked up to him as their hero.

What the other students don’t know is that Jihoon and Woojin’s past goes way back, even before the latter was transferred to the school. After all, his mother worked as the housekeeper in the large mansion that was Woojin’s home.

Since young, Jihoon had looked at all that the taller boy had with envy and anger. Why should Woojin be so privileged yet he so poor? Jihoon seethed each time he remembered how he had to bow his head whenever Woojin or his family walked by. He even had to call him ‘the young master’. His mother made sure that Jihoon treated the Park family with a great deal of subservience, unaware that each time she made him do so, her young son’s hatred intensified.

When Woojin finally transferred to Jihoon’s school after his parents had lost their fortune and been forced to downgrade their lifestyle, Jihoon knew that it was payback time. He would show ‘the young master’ that he was the superior one now, even without all the trappings of wealth. 

Jihoon leant back and thought of how he had accomplished his revenge so easily, even managing to convince the other students that he was doing it all for Woojin’s own good. His lips curved into a tight smile as he remembered his success.

Out of the blue, his clumsy and horribly uncoordinated best friend and partner in crime Jinyoung came almost crashing into him. “Dude what’s your problem? Watch out”

“This is important dude, Coach wants to see you, with Mrs. Kwon. NOW!” the taller boy let out in one breathe. He ran the whole way to look for his elder best friend because their form teacher had said that it was urgent. 

“Damn it”. With a sense of foreboding prickling his skin, Jihoon ran to the staff room. The grim expressions on the faces of his teachers worried him. He sat down quietly, hoping that the worst would not happen.

The brunette knew that he had not managed the minimum academic score required for a school athlete to remain on the school team. But he was absolutely sure that his superb performance in their last school tournament would overcome all those poor results. The look on their faces however, showed that he was mistaken.

“Mr. Park, I’m sure you know why we called you here today”, his form teacher, Mrs. Kwon, spoke with a soft yet assertive tone. “We called your mother but it seemed that she was unable to come meet us today due to a job interview of some sort so it’s just us today.”

“You called my mom?” Jihoon finally voiced out after a long moment of silence, he hated how he sounded so insecure and careful. Of course the reason would be, being an athlete is all he’s ever known. And if all this is taken away from him, Jihoon wouldn’t know what to be anymore.

“It’s only procedure Mr. Park, worry not. We were hoping she couldn’t make it just so we could speak more personally now”

Now that is scary.

His football coach, Mr. Lee, cleared his throat before speaking, “Listen Jihoon, I know what football means to you and we hate to break this to you. But the school’s got this minimum academic requirements for a reason. I don’t want football to pull you back on whatever you’re supposed to do in life”

“But football is what i’m supposed to do in life, coach. I don’t care about anything other than it.” Jihoon was full-on whining now. He doesn’t even care anymore how he’s coming out as a bratty teenager who’s never been told no cause that’s exactly the opposite of who he really is. Somebody who’s been told no all his life. 

This time it’s his form teacher, “You may not care now, Mr. Park, but football won’t get you anywhere in life. Not like intelligence will”

There it is, another big fat NO. And honest to god, Jihoon is so tired of it. 

“And what do you know about intelligence? Seems to me you’re being oh-so-successful in your bloody navy suit living in an office of a freaking high school AS A 12TH GRADE FORM TEACHER. Stop talking as if you’ve gotten a PhD. None of you is in the position to advice me because you don’t even begin to understand how hard my life is.” Jihoon tries so hard to keep the tears at bay but he seemingly fails when Mrs. Kwon slowly slides the tissue box to his direction.

All his life, he’s been looking at other’s success and privileges. For once, in his life, he’s tasted small success and nobody’s even giving him a pat on the back for it. The image of his overworked mother bent on her knees brushing the toilet bowl at her workplace, is enough to make a new flood of tears hit him.

“I-I’m so sorry, Mrs. Kwon, I didn’t mean any of that—”

“Yes you did, and that’s okay Jihoon. I’ve been watching you for quite some time now and I realise that you’re never the type to show emotion wherever you are. So seeing this side of you is…….how should I put it, rather refreshing”

Refreshing? Damn she’s weird, Jihoon thought.

His coach butted in again, “What she means to say is, we understand where you’re coming from, Jihoon-ah. The both of us has no intention of kicking you off the team but regulations are made to be followed”. He takes a deep breathe. “What we’re here to tell you is that you’ve been given one last chance.”

“What do you mean?”

 

As Jihoon left the staff room later after the meeting, he was utterly depressed. How was he to achieve the results required by the school before they would let him play in the tournament due to start in a month’s time? 

To catch up on all his schoolwork in a month was clearly impossible. His mother would never be able to afford a private tutor for him and he had no good friends who were capable of helping him.

Just then, Woojin walked by, his eyes downcast. A bright idea suddenly popped into the brunette’s head. Woojin was the top boy in his class and would surely be able to help him. Jihoon’s smile broadened even more as he thought of how grateful Woojin would be to be given a chance to help a popular boy in school.

Jihoon strode quickly over to Woojin and took a deep breath before putting on a wide grin and saying, “Hey.”

Woojin flinched at the sudden disturbance and was visibly taken aback at the source of the voice. Why on earth is Jihoon talking to him? He continued his way without even looking back at the elder.

Jihoon’s smile dropped right away as he realise his mastermind of a plan might not work as easily as he thought. He followed behind closely without bothering the redhead too much.

After beats of silence, Woojin just couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay what do you want?”

“Oh you’ve noticed? I mean, h-hi Park Woojin. I’m sure you know me”. Woojin can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Listen I’m not going to fake civility with you. I’m gonna be blunt okay, look my grade’s taken a severe hit—”

“And what does that has to do with me?” Jihoon was slightly surprised by the cold tone the younger was sporting, not that he would ever show it. 

“Listen, Woojin, you must be lonely sometimes, not having any friends to turn to”

“Yeah you definitely made sure of that Park Jihoon.” Woojin rolled his eyes again. What does this boy have that he could possibly want? Isn’t making his life hell for the past year enough already? 

“Yes well I have a proposal for you. How about you tutor me every day after class,” he speaks carefully. “and in return, I’ll bring you into the ‘in’ group, to meet my friends. What do you say?” 

Jihoon smiled as he thought of how clever he was to have been so attentive to his side of the bargain. He looked at Woojin as a strange expression crossed those aristocratic features. After a long pause, Woojin’s voice rang out loud and clear.

“Thank you for your exceptionally considerate offer, Jihoon. But I’m afraid I can’t do it. I have other things to do. If you would’ve been more attentive you would know that I actually have shifts at the bistro every day.” Woojin can’t help the smirk that is forming as Jihoon’s smile drop further.

He continues, “You may think that I’m unkind, but sometimes, we have to treat people unkindly for their own good.”

With that, Woojin turned around and walked away, leaving a shocked Jihoon at the corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did that really just happen? Did I just rejected THE Park Jihoon?, Woojin’s thoughts are a mess right now. It’s not like the elder has the rights to make such offers when he’s been nothing but mean to Woojin since the day he moved. He couldn’t even understands why.

The snaggletoothed boy sighed loudly in frustration as he made his way to the cafe he works at. Thinking back to their first meeting, he really cannot remember what is it that made Jihoon hate him. He’s tried to be friends with the brunette since day 1 yet all he got was hostility and fake subservience in front of his parents. 

Woojin reminisced how excited he was to find out that his favourite housekeeper has a son his age. He grew up lonely as he was an only child so Jihoon was the first same-aged boy he ever met, and he vowed that they were going to be the best of friends. 

Well that obviously didn’t happen.

As he grew older, he understood that their differences might have made Jihoon felt uncomfortable to be friends with him. But when his family went bankrupt and he was forced to move to Jihoon’s high school, he thought to himself, Wouldn’t he be my friend now?. Since they’re on the same level now, he thought he and Jihoon could finally understand each other better. One year later and here they are, barely acquainted, much more best friends.

Maybe it’s not my status or wealth that he’s uncomfortable with. Maybe it’s just, me. Woojin’s tendency to overthink things led him to this thought.

Finally, Woojin got to the cafe and went to the back room to change into his uniform. Of course he would lie if he said he didn’t miss the lavish lifestyle his younger self had been used to. But life is like a wheel, sometimes you’re up and sometimes you’re down. And this is his moment to build his way back up without asking help from his parents or other upper-class relatives who are busy trying to build back their company from the ashes.

When he got out of the back room, Woojin was not surprised to find a familiar face at the counter, as he is for the past 3 months. “What do you want today, Ahn Hyeongseob?”

“My usuals today please, Woojinie, and how about a phone number to go with that?”, his deep, round eyes looked up pleadingly towards the snaggletoothed boy.

“No problem, for the drink and for the number, that’s a hard pass….again”, as also for the past 3 months, Woojin has been rejecting his advances. By now, he’s not even sure why anymore. Maybe he’s just getting fond with the idea that a person could actually like him and want to date him, but not actually going through with it.

“Oh come on, Woojinie, I dressed up for you today. At least appreciate that.” 

“I do, I made your drink extra sweet today”

“I know you love me Wooj, just you don’t know it yet”

And just at that moment, the annoyingly loud wind chimes that Seongwu hyung insists on putting on the front door —they’re great for attracting people, Woojinie, what do you know about sales attraction— bellowed, signalling a new customer.

“Welcome to Destiny Caf—”, Woojin’s words dies in his throat as he sees the familiar brunette that just entered. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey-hey, that’s no way to greet your customer now is it? I might have to file a report to the manager here”. Jihoon knows that this is not his territory but what the hell, he’s already taken a risk by coming here anyway.

“Oh please kill me now,” Woojin breathes out, already returning to his spot behind the counter, after serving Hyeongseob his drink. 

“Hey can I at least get your phone number before you die?”

“And if I die what’re you going to do with it? Frame it?”

“I haven’t think that far ye—”

Suddenly a tall figure came out of the office, “Jihoon? Park Jihoon? What are you doing here?” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Seongwu hyung! Wow long time no see. When you said you were opening up a cafe I didn’t expect it to be so close to my school.” 

“And yet you never came to visit,” the elder even pouted to emphasize his disappointment. 

Jihoon spoke guiltily, “I’ve been busy, hyung. I’m sorry but I’ll come more often now. I got unfinished business with this employee of yours”, he pointed at Woojin.

“Umm no he doesn’t. I don’t know him, hyung. Please kick him out now.” Woojin was almost pleading now. Of course he would have to agree to Jihoon’s earlier proposal now that Seongwu hyung is here.

“Well he’s all yours as long as you don’t interrupt my business.” 

The audacity to be materialistic at this moment.

The betrayal by his employer and formerly trusted hyung.

The look on Jihoon’s face right then.

Woojin just wants to hide his head in a hole like an ostrich. 

“Great then if that’s settled, when shall we start”, that shit-eating grin is still there and Woojin just wants to punch him. 

Just like that, Jihoon got his way and again Woojin would be lying if he says he’s not sick of it. But if there’s anything he’s thankful of his blue-blooded background for, is the ability to look absolutely nonchalant in any given situation, regardless of his real feelings.

“Today’s fine too,” he gives an equally sickening smile.

Good god, what has he gotten himself into this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out, Woojin’s a really great tutor, and an even better company. Before long, he’s keeping up in class again and even gotten a solid B+ in a surprise pop quiz. He can’t explain the joy in his heart when he heard Woojin say that he’s proud of him, even more than the approving looks Mrs. Kwon has been giving him these days. 

“I’ve always known you’re a smart cookie beneath all that fake jock exterior. Just a very lazy one.”

Jihoon can’t even fake offend at that statement because he was grinning happily at the thought of someone being proud of him.

He fulfills his part of the deal—despite protests by the redhead— by introducing his group of friends to the younger. They were shocked to say the least. This is the guy he’s been hating and trashing on for a year. And now he’s suddenly being civil as if nothing’s happened? Something just doesn’t add up. 

One day, in the locker room, Jinyoung confronted him. “So is Woojin bribing you to be friends with him or something?”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows, “What? What made you say that?”

“Dude, you hate this guy! As in present, past and future tense! You wouldn’t shut up about how much you despise him since the first day of elementary school. But now you’re suddenly playing dress up with him after school?”

“Actually I’ve never been to his house yet-”

“That’s not what I mean, Jihoon. Are you going soft for Woojin?”

Okay, that he was not expecting.

“What are you saying? He’s just been teaching me to raise my grades and in return I’ve been giving him some friends that’s all. I noticed how lonely he’s been so I offered him that”

“Because of you, Jihoon! He’s lonely because of you! There’s a lot of us who’s been wanting to be friends with him since he moved but wouldn’t dare to cross you.” Jinyoung spoke angrily. “And what about after this month then? You’re going back to hating and ignoring him again?”

“No! Well—maybe, I don’t know okay!” Jihoon never actually thought of Woojin as a proper friend. He’s just been part of a deal all this time. Maybe he’s just in denial is what Jinyoung told him before leaving Jihoon alone in the empty locker room.

When he gets home that night, Jihoon forces himself to actually think of what he and Woojin are supposed to be. He definitely doesn’t hate him anymore. But he can’t bring himself to call him his friend just yet. Even Jihoon himself can’t comprehend why though. Maybe he’s so used with the idea of hating Woojin that he wouldn’t think that he’s capable of not. He’s lying to himself if he says he doesn’t feel even an inch of attraction for the red-haired boy. Every time he sees that damned snaggletooth, his heart just skipped a beat. They’re hardly even friends now, how could they possibly be something more than that?

Well maybe it’s time for a good change now, was his last thought before exhaustion took over and his eyes fell shut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin wouldn’t dare to admit to anyone that meeting with Jihoon everyday might actually be the thing he looks forward to the most. Doesn’t help with the fact that they do meet almost every single day. Be it at the cafe, or the library. He is definitely getting attached to the brown-eyed boy but he couldn’t tell if their daily meeting means something more to the other as well. 

Woojin might even try to convince himself that he is not falling for him. I mean can anyone even blame him when Jihoon looks like a whole angel? Especially when he laughs or smile proudly at a correct answer. That was why he was more than disappointed but not really surprised when he overheard the elder’s conversation with his friend, Jinyoung, inside the locker room. He was just there to inform him that he doesn’t have shifts that evening before accidentally hearing the entire conversation. He can’t even ignore the sinking feeling he felt at that moment. Almost hindering him from ever meeting the brunette again.

“Hey! I got you coffee.” Woojin flinched at the loud voice interrupting his train of thought. The two classmates were supposed to meet up at the library that morning.

“Why would you do that? I literally work at a bistro.” 

“Yeah but you don’t like the coffee there so I got you Starbucks and some butter croissants too”. Jihoon showed him the paperbag excitedly. What’s gotten into this boy?, Woojin thought.

“Actually I don’t like coffee. Period. It’s not the place, but since you’ve gone out of your way to buy this for me I’ll finish it.” Jihoon looked guilty before saying, “Oh I didn’t know that. I’m sorry, you don’t have to finish it if you don’t like it.”

“Don’t worry bout it. Is it your payday or something?” Jihoon smiled widely and nodded at that. He, under Woojin’s persuasion, finally agreed to take up a part time job at the local bookstore. The brunette was more than excited to finally help his mother financially. 

Just then, he realised the suffering face the younger was sporting trying to finish the coffee. “You really don’t have to finish it if you don’t want.” To which the snaggletoothed boy replied, “No, of course I do. You bought this for me.”

The shorter looked at him pityingly, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t know you hated caffeine.” He sighs. “Come to think of it, there’s so much about you that I don’t know. Even when we lived under the same roof, though I’ve known you for so long.”

Woojin can’t help the scoff that he let out. “Well we weren’t exactly the best of friends were we?”

“I-I’m sorry about that,” the elder looked anywhere but at Woojin.

“I don’t want your apology, Jihoon. I want an explanation. I’ve been trying to be your friend for so long. Even if you don’t want to be mine, the least you could do was show me graciousness. The first year after my parents bankruptcy was the loneliest time of my life, and I could use some friends to get through it. But you made it clear from day one that you want nothing to do with me. So why now? All of a sudden, Jihoon? Why do you suddenly want to change?”

At Jihoon’s silence, Woojin sighed to himself. Guess he really thought too much of the elder boy.

“Right, I understand. This is all business for you, isn’t it?” His voice was shaking by now but he ignored it. “You’ve improved so much now, Jihoon. You really don’t need my help anymore.” Woojin packs up his things as quickly as he can.

“Wait—no, Woojin-ah”

“The month’s nearly over anyway. Don’t you have a game coming up? Don’t want to get too attached if you’re just gonna go back to ignoring and hating me after this isn’t it?”

Jihoon’s mouth gaped open as he blankly watched Woojin leave. It’s not until he saw the younger’s retreating back only does the reality sunk in. 

He might have just screwed up the most important friendship in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After days of moping around, pondering his current predicament, Jihoon decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. Which led to an awkward conversation with his mother trying to ask for the Parks current residence.

[ “What do you need it for?” His mother eyed him weirdly. Well what does he need it for?

“I’m going to right some wrongs, Ma. It’s about time.”

“Are you finally going to talk to the young master? And resolve your differences? Maybe even smooch a little?”

What the actual fuck?

“Ma! What are you talking about? Yes I am for a fact going to talk to Woojin and ABSOLUTELY NOT am I going to kiss him! What made you think I’m even interested in him?”

“Oh come on! We’ve known since you two were young. The tension was too great to just be simple rivalry. It’s got to be sexual tension.”

“Okay—yup, definitely not having this conversation with you.” Jihoon goes to leave but stopped when he realized he still haven’t gotten the address. “Umm Ma, where do they live?”

“Oh sweetie I almost forgot. They never moved. They still live in Park’s Manor.”

Jihoon sighed aloud, visibly frustrated, “You mean we had this conversation for nothing? Thanks Ma, I’ll see you tonight”. Jihoon’s mother just laughed before she waved him off. ]

And that is how Jihoon finds himself in front of the grand mansion the snaggletoothed boy calls his home, in which he once called his own as well, after years of avoiding it. His hands were shaking as he go to knock the door. The brunette definitely didn’t know what to expect, he hasn’t stepped into these lavish halls at all after his mother had enough to buy themselves a house. 

After three knocks, he stepped back, slightly afraid of the impact the huge door will cause once opened. And he was right to be cautious as suddenly he hears a voice asking, “Who is it?”

Jihoon knows for a fact that the person is indeed Yoon Jisung, the Parks Manor’s loyal butler. When the Parks lost their fortune, they had to let go of every single one of their workers except for him. He’s lived in this house even before Woojin himself was born so the Parks didn’t have the heart to let him go, knowing that they’ve considered each other as family.

“It’s Jihoon, hyung.”

“Park Jihoon?” Jihoon could clearly hear the surprise in his voice and he wouldn’t blame him. Back when he used to live here, he hated everything about this place and when the brunette finally got the opportunity to go, he never looked back. When the door was finally opened, Jihoon was smothered in a tight embrace. He almost forgot how close they used to be, Jisung was such a prominent figure in his early years. “What are you doing here?” the elder asked softly.

“Umm, I-I have to see..”

“You’re here to see Woojinie? It’s okay, he told me all about it. From your everyday meeting to his not-so-little crush on you”

What?

“His…...c-cru—what??”

“Oh shit. I wasn’t supposed to say that. You weren’t supposed to know that. Please just pretend I never said anything? Right this way, Jihoonie”. All along the way Jihoon saw Jisung slapping his mouth, probably as a sign of regret. He would’ve told his hyung that it was fine if only he wasn’t so shocked himself. So he stayed quiet the entire way. They were walking the most familiar paths yet it still scares Jihoon. How is Woojin going to react seeing him inside his house? After all these years? And now there’s a matter of this crush thing that he has to think about. Could it possibly be true? 

Never in god’s earth would he possibly ever predicted this attraction he felt for the other to be mutual. But now, he’s got to meet the redhead first before anything. And that itself is already making him nervous.

All too soon, he finds himself standing in front of the familiar dark brown door the younger calls his bedroom, “Find your way inside, Jihoonie. And if he’s not there, you know where to find him.” With that, the elder man walks away but not before muttering a final apology to which Jihoon simply nods as he was too preoccupied with nerves at the prospect of meeting Woojin. 

He gathers his courage to finally knock and to his surprise, it only took three times for the great door to open. Woojin’s eyes widened in surprise as it caught sight of the person standing in front of the door. Jihoon studies his shocked expression before it turned unreadable again as he spoke. “Do you need something, Jihoon? What are you even doing in my house?”

Jihoon took a deep breath, “I need to speak to you, please.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t have anything else to offer you anymore. As far as I’m concern, we’re done. You can stop acting like my friend now.”

“That’s just it, Woojin. I don’t want to just act like your friend. You want an explanation? Fine let me give it to you now, just please can we talk?”

Woojin sighed deeply before inviting Jihoon into his room and giving him a seat across of him, who is sitting on the bed. “Fine, talk.”

“When I was younger, I just hated the fact that I’m poor. I couldn’t accept that I have to be somebody else’s worker. That you could be so privileged and have everything when I have absolutely nothing. Your family is so happy when all I have is my mom. You can have anything you want whenever you want it when I’m the one who’s supposed to get it for you,”

Jihoon is looking everywhere but at Woojin, who’s silently staring back at him. He continues, “When you told me you wanted to be my friend, I just wouldn’t hear of it. How could someone who is clearly my superior ever understand me enough to be my friend? I know we were barely teenagers then but my jealousy was unbearable even then. That’s exactly it, I’m so jealous of you and that made me hate you. When your family went bankrupt, I just thought that it’s finally time that you be taught that we don’t always get what we want in life. Not without hard work, as I’ve been living my entire life.

Woojin’s silence is killing him but he continues nonetheless, “What I didn’t realise is that even with all your privileges, Woojin, you too felt loneliness and loss and hardships. And I get that now. You bounced right back after your parents lost their fortune by getting a job to not burden them further when I’m the one who’s unable to make ends meet almost all my life. With your support, only I managed to do it. In the end, you’re the one that taught me that we don’t need to have everything in life to be happy.” Jihoon stands and take a step closer to where the snaggletoothed boy was sitting.

“And I’m happy now. With you. So if you’re willing to forgive this stupid, stupid bo—“

“You’re not stupid. Don’t say that,” Woojin finally says, all while fighting a grin thats fighting to break on his features.

Jihoon too was full on smiling now, “As I was saying, I’m sorry. I really really am so sorry. I never meant for you to feel like I was taking advantage of you. I was just scared of what we’re supposed to be without me hating you.” He takes another step closer.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that exactly?” 

The elder keeps walking until he’s right in front of Woojin. “Friends, maybe. Or something more? I’m not opposed to the idea since a little birdie did told me that you have a crush? On me?”

“Damn it, Jisung hyung, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him. Wait….what do you mean you’re not opposed to the idea?” Woojin stands up to stand face to face with the brunette.

“I’m saying..,” Jihoon cups Woojin’s cheek and closes the distance between them. He slowly covered his mouth with his in a soft kiss. Woojin responded almost immediately, surprising himself. Jihoon’s mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he could have ever imagined. The younger tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Jihoon opened his mouth with a low moan. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like forever, Jihoon finally breaks the kiss, “...I like you too.”

“Yeah that much is obvious.” He laughs heartily, snaggletooth on full view. “Guess we’re never gonna be friends then.”

“Nope, guess not.” Jihoon says before kissing the younger again.

And that is more than okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow I didn’t know you guys would be such a clingy couple.” One of their friends say, probably referring to the lack of distance between the lovers. Woojin is still having a hard time trying to memorize their name. He thinks that one’s called Daehwi, Jinyoung’s boyfriend? He’s gotta try harder to know Jihoon’s friends. Our friends, the elder’s voice resounded in his head. Right, their friends. 

There’s Jinyoung and Guanlin, both in the football team, and Jinyoung’s boyfriend, the one that looks like an otter. The two loud ones, Jaehwan and Sungwoon, he could never forget their names when they practically screamed it into his head. And then there were the other two tall ones, Daniel and Minhyun. One of them is Seongwu hyung’s boyfriend but Woojin could not for the life of him remember which. Maybe he has to hang out with them more to get used to it all. Then again, he hasn’t really had this much friend in, ever.

The ten of them were taking up two whole tables in Destiny Cafe to celebrate Jihoon, Jinyoung and Guanlin’s victory at the recent football game. With the help of his new boyfriend, Jihoon finally passed his dreaded killer subjects and even scored A for his strong ones. More than enough for him to stay on the team, just in time for the new season.

As if on cue, he feels Jihoon’s hands meet his under the table. “Shut up, you’re just jealous.” He tells the others.

Woojin decides to play along anyway, “He’s right, stop touching me.” 

“Babe….b-but” Jihoon’s mouth gapes open.

The whole table laughs, “This one’s a winner, Jihoonie. Keep him.”

Their eyes meet one another before the elder speaks, “Oh I plan to, hyung.” 

Woojin thinks he might have to wear sunglasses to stop himself from going blind because the smile Jihoon gives him at that moment rivals the fucking sun. The brunette mouths an ‘i love you’ and Woojin finds himself smiling back.

They’re going to be alright.

 

How ironic is it, the same person that made Jihoon feels as if he has nothing, turns out to be the one that gives him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that ending hella dry. Sorry 😐 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ❤️❤️ 
> 
> My love for 2park overwhelms me and if you do too follow me on Twitter if you want :);)  
> @2parksus99


End file.
